Over My Head
by SISbabyy
Summary: Lucas and Brooke decide that they just aren’t right for each other and break up. So if they’re broken up then why are they sneaking in closets and having midnight sleepovers? BL
1. Giving It All Away

A Brucas story.

**"Over My Head"**

**Summary**: Lucas and Brooke decide that they just aren't right for each other and break up. So if they're broken up then why are they sneaking in closets and having midnight sleepovers?

This is set during and after episode 4x08 just to let you know ;)

Chapter 1

After the sports banquet, Lucas walked Brooke to her door.

"Thanks Lucas, for tonight."

"No problem."

There was a silence.

"Lucas, don't hate me for saying this but I think this was a mistake." Brooke said.

"Yeah, me too. I was listening to Whitey's speech and…" Lucas began.

"It didn't describe us." Brooke finished.

"Yeah." Lucas sighed.

"Friends?" Brooke asked.

"Friends." Lucas agreed.

Lucas hugged Brooke and made sure she got in okay, then left. He left with a smile on his face because he knew that he would still have Brooke in his life, even if they weren't dating. Maybe they weren't right, maybe he really wasn't the guy for Brooke Davis. It still pained him to say it because he would always care about her but maybe that wasn't enough.

Lucas went over to Peyton's house to see how she was doing. He hadn't really talked to her the whole night so he was just checking up on her.

"Hey Peyton, sorry I didn't really talk to you at the banquet."

"It's okay, you were with Brooke. I mean you guys are dating now."

"Actually, it's over between us." Lucas said.

"What?"

"Yeah, we agreed that going was a mistake. We're over." He said.

"Oh, well then Lucas I have to tell you something."

"Okay." Lucas said noticing the seriousness in her voice.

"Well, okay so I was thinking about how we were almost a couple before and how we didn't really get our chance because you fell in love with Brooke but I just wanted to let you know that those feelings I had before didn't go away. I love you Lucas, I always have." Peyton said.

Lucas was surprised. He knew Peyton loved him but he thought that it was just in a friendly way. At least, that's what he looked at her as, just a friend. He didn't love Peyton in a boyfriend/girlfriend way. But the trouble now was, telling her.

"Peyton…" Lucas began.

"If you still have feelings for Brooke, then just tell me now." Peyton interrupted.

"No, this isn't about Brooke, it's just Peyton you know I love you…just in a friendship kind of way." Lucas said.

Peyton suddenly got his drift.

"Oh." Peyton said, not bothering to mask her hurt.

Lucas walked over and hugged her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Yeah, me too." Peyton said.

Lucas looked at her, not sure of what to say or do next. He still wanted to be friends with Peyton because he cared about her, but he didn't want it to be weird.

"So, still friends?" Lucas asked.

Peyton just hurt more. He was so clueless, but then again, he was a guy.

"Friends." Peyton lied. She wasn't sure if she could go back to being his friend. It would be awkward and she hated awkward.

"Great." Lucas said.

"Yep." She replied.

"So, how was your night?" Lucas asked.

"Derek's gone." Peyton said sadly.

"What?" Lucas asked surprised for the second time tonight.

"Yeah, he went on a new mission and he won't be back for a while." Peyton said.

"I'm sorry Peyton, I'm sure he will come back soon."

"Thanks. You know it's funny, I used to talk to Brooke about this stuff. I guess things change huh?" Peyton asked.

She didn't know the half of it. Lucas had changed so much in one night and he felt like he couldn't catch up with himself.

"Yeah, you have no idea." He replied.

Peyton just smiled.

"Well, I should go. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Lucas said and walked out of Peyton's house still unsure if their friendship was okay or not.

Peyton sat on her bed and cried.

* * *

Lucas walked into his house and flipped the lights on. Karen was waiting at the kitchen table.

"Look mom, I'm sorry for being late but…"

"Lucas I'm not mad at you for being late, I want to know how everything went with Brooke."

"Since when were you interested in me and Brooke?" Lucas asked and smiled.

"Well, I thought she was good for you. So what happened?" Karen asked.

"We are officially over." Lucas said and sat down.

"Oh Lucas, I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay we both agreed on it." he said.

Karen was taken aback. She knew Brooke, and Brooke didn't usually do the breaking up unless it was because of something big.

"What did you do?" Karen asked.

"What?"

"Well Brooke doesn't usually break up with someone unless they did something big so spill it…what did you do?"

"Really mom, I did nothing, we just agreed on it." He said honestly.

Karen saw the seriousness in her son's eyes.

"Alright I believe you." Karen said and sighed.

"I'm going to bed mom. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Lucas. I'm sorry things didn't work out with Brooke."

Lucas nodded and walked into his bedroom to forget about everything that happened tonight and just try and focus on him being single and ready to try new things without being worried about cheating with a best friend, and worrying about another person. Even though, he knew he would be doing that anyways.

* * *

So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review! 


	2. Surrender

I'm so happy that you guys like this story! Thank you so much for the reviews! They were **much** appreciated ;)

Chapter 2

Lucas woke with a smile on his face. It was a new day, a day filled without drama and he was looking forward to it. He wasn't necessarily happy about losing Brooke, but he technically didn't lose her because they were going to be friends. He kissed his mom goodbye and went to school. Peyton was the first one he saw.

"Hey." Peyton greeted Lucas.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Not much, I just wanted to tell you that I'm okay." Peyton said.

Peyton had thought about the whole situation the night before and realized that it wasn't Lucas she loved. I mean she does, just not like she had thought she had. She missed someone…someone she cared about very much.

"You sure?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, so have you seen Brooke yet?" Peyton asked trying to change the subject.

"No, but don't worry I'm going to be okay." Lucas reassured.

"Okay." Peyton said half believing him and they walked into class together.

* * *

It was finally lunch, and it was the first time Lucas saw Brooke. She was smiling, laughing, and talking with Haley, Nathan, Rachel, and Mouth, including Peyton. He thought it was unusual for her to be hanging out with her, but it looked so normal, so…right.

"Hey Brooke, haven't seen you all day." Lucas said as he sat down next to her.

"What, did you miss me broody?" Brooke asked in her old Brooke tone.

Lucas laughed.

A guy walked over to their table and winked at Brooke. She had a disgusted face after he walked by.

"Who was that?" Lucas asked, some of his protectiveness didn't wear off.

"Nobody." Brooke replied and got up and ran to the bathroom.

"What's up with her?" he asked.

"That was the teacher that she was seeing. He cheated on her so she broke up with him but he still keeps winking at her. She hates it when he does that." Rachel said filling everyone in.

Lucas got uncomfortable. He felt terrible for Brooke and he wanted her pain to go away even though they were just friends. He made up a lie and said that he was going to get more food but really he was going to see how Brooke was doing. Everybody bought the lie and returned back to talking. They didn't even realize that Lucas left the cafeteria.

"Brooke?" Lucas called outside of the girls' bathroom. The hallways were empty, not a soul, because everyone was eating.

"Lucas?" Brooke asked in a muffled voice.

Lucas' heart was sore. He wanted to help her so much but he thought he shouldn't. Her voice was always so cute when she was laughing but when she cried, he just wanted to hold her and make everything okay.

"Brooke, please come out and talk to me." He called back.

"Lucas, this isn't about you so you can go away." Brooke said again in a clearer voice.

"I know." Lucas said and then heard a noise and saw Brooke come out of the bathroom.

"Then why do you care?" Brooke asked.

"Were friends right?" he asked.

Brooke nodded.

"That's what friends do." He replied and pulled her in for a hug. When they both let go, their lips came crashing against each other's. They broke apart and gave each other confused faces. But in an instant, their lips were back on each other's. They moved to the wall without breaking the kiss. It became more heated, more passionate and they finally broke apart. They looked at each other, hungry for the other's lips and soul. They both looked at a janitor's closet that was screaming their names. They both smiled and Brooke laughed while Lucas pulled her in it. As soon as the door shut, Lucas captured Brooke's lips before she could do or say anything. He was holding her face while she had her hands on his back. They were knocking some things over because of how small the room was and how fast they were kissing, so they stopped moving a little just so people wouldn't hear. Lucas' hand slid down her back and he pulled her closer, opening more of her mouth. He was playing with her shirt when all of a sudden the bell rang. They broke the kiss and let go of each other. They looked at each other intensely until Brooke was the first one out. Lucas was left there, with Brooke's sweet strawberry lipgloss lingering on his lips. He wasn't really sure about what had just happened. Did he just make out with Brooke Davis? His ex-girlfriend? He realized he was still standing in the janitor's closet so he made sure the hallways were empty before he got out. He was a little late for class but he didn't care because what had just happened was more confusing then the math class he was in.

* * *

After math, Peyton caught up with Lucas and started walking with him.

"Hey, we didn't see you after you left to get food, where were you?" she asked.

Lucas didn't know what to say. He couldn't say that he had just spent lunch making out with his ex-girlfriend because that would sound like they were back together, and right now he didn't know what they were. So he lied.

"Oh I stopped by the library to get a book for English." He said quickly.

He was afraid that she would question it, but she didn't.

"Okay. So hey are we still hanging out later?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, sure. Café at 5 sound good?" Lucas asked.

"Great, I'll see you then." Peyton said and began to walk away.

"Okay. Oh and Peyton?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah?" She turned around to face him.

"Have you talked to Brooke?" He asked curiously.

"Uh, no actually I haven't seen her ever since she ran to the bathroom." Peyton replied.

"Okay, thanks." Lucas said making sure that Brooke didn't tell anyone about how they spent their lunch.

"Why, did you need to talk to her about the break up yesterday?" She asked.

"No, I was just wondering because that was the last time I saw her too…" Lucas lied again.

Peyton nodded and walked to her car.

Lucas looked around scanning the parking lot. He tried to look for Brooke, but she was nowhere in sight. He figured it was better that way, because this was the day that he was supposed to be starting single. He wasn't supposed to be caught up in all of this drama, but he was, with Brooke Davis, again. He wasn't sure how it all started, but he was sure that it couldn't happen again. It was a one time thing and he was just comforting her. It was nothing. Lucas looked over once more and saw Nathan and Haley talking together. Then he saw Peyton drive away, and then finally, he saw who he had been in the janitor's closet with… Brooke Davis. She was getting into her car without her cheerleader friends and she almost looked…happy. Lucas looked over her way and she saw him. She saw him, and winked. Lucas smiled back, thinking that this was a weird way to start a friendship after a breakup. It was a one time thing…right?

* * *

So...tell me what you think! Love it? Hate it? Please review! 


	3. Up Against The Wall

Thank you so much for all the **reviews**! I got a lot so I hope you guys like this story! Oh and **KalEl Hammer** to answer your question yes, just not right now. **Thanks** again for the reviews I **loved **them!

Chapter 3

The next day, Lucas went to school and tried to act like nothing happened the day before. He figured that it was a one time thing and plus he needed to start being single again. When he walked in, Haley saw him and greeted him.

"Hey Luke, what's up?" She asked happily.

"Nothing, except that Peyton told me that she loved me…why are you so happy?" Lucas asked.

"Because I saw that you weren't so I decided that I should be happy for the both of us. And wow, what happened?" She replied.

"Well, I just don't have those feelings towards her. I mean were just good friends like I've been trying to tell everyone."

"Hey, I never thought you were lying." Haley defended.

Lucas smiled.

"So, where's Nathan?"

"Oh we left separately because I had to meet with someone for tutoring." Haley explained.

"Oh." Lucas said. He looked over across the hallway and saw Brooke, talking to Bevin. She looked amazing and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

"Hey, you seem out of it, you okay?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Lucas said trying to convince Haley nothing was going on with him.

Haley wasn't completely convinced, but she figured that since he and Brooke broke up, he would be a little out of it for a while.

"Okay, well I told Nathan I would go see him after I tutored so…" Haley began.

"Go ahead Hales, I'll talk to you later." Lucas finished.

"Okay, bye Lucas." Haley said and walked away to go and find her husband.

Lucas walked into his first class, which he had Brooke in. The two avoided contact for that class, and the others that they were in. Eventually lunch rolled around and they still hadn't talked or looked at each other once. Finally it was study hall, the last period of the day and he decided that instead of talking to Peyton, which was fun but she just had so much going on in her life, that he was going to go take a walk and go to the bathroom. He got a pass and headed down the hallway. He was looking at the floor when he felt someone bump into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Lucas said and looked up. It was Brooke.

"Hey Lucas." She said.

"Hey."

Suddenly, Lucas wanted to talk about what they did yesterday but he didn't know how to bring it up with out it being awkward.

"So Brooke…we haven't really talked about yesterday…" He began.

"I know, I just…it was a mistake." She interrupted and took a step closer to him.

"Yeah, it was and we probably shouldn't have it happen again." Lucas said and felt himself moving closer to her.

"Right." Brooke said and moved a little bit closer until their faces were an inch apart.

They both stood there, looking intensely at each other. Lucas' breathing became heavy and fast paced. Brooke had hunger in their eyes. She smiled a sexy smile and he raised his eyebrow and smiled. Lucas and Brooke both pulled each other together until their lips were on each other's.

It was in the middle of the hallway where no one was again, because class was going on but just to be safe, Brooke broke the kiss and scanned the hallway. Where could they go? Brooke looked some more until she realized the only spot. The bathrooms. She looked at Lucas as he watched her eyes go to the bathroom.

He didn't want to do it, he even gave her an 'are you serious?' look, but for some reason he was compelled to go. He wanted her, needed her, and he didn't know why. He smiled and laughed for only Brooke Davis could make him go into the girls' bathroom to make out. But then again, she was the only one that could make him do anything at all. She laughed at the face he made and then dragged him into the bathroom. He didn't even have time to look around to see if anyone was there, he just picked a stall, took her with him and closed the door. She laughed a real laugh, and then captured his lips on hers. They had to make sure that they didn't move around too much again though, because there was a toilet that was so close to them they could fall in. It didn't work much though because they were knocking things down anyways. But whenever they did, they would just laugh harder and want each other more. His hand found her lower back and pulled her closer. She held his face and then hugged his neck. He was going to lift up her shirt out of instinct, just like they would when they were together but he decided that he shouldn't. She played with the bottom of his shirt this time and he loved the feeling of her touch. Just then, someone walked in the bathroom. They broke apart and looked at each other, now serious.

If they got caught, they would think they were together, which they weren't. They didn't even know why they were doing this, it just happened. Brooke never got caught with anything that she did but for some reason with Lucas, she always got caught. She didn't mind though, because his face was always white with worried ness. The face was back and she just smiled, almost laughing. Finally she just couldn't take it anymore she was giggling too much. He quickly covered her mouth and smiled like he was going to start laughing. She then quickly covered his mouth until they could only see each other's eyes, that were filled with fun, but pain at the same time. They heard the girl leave, and Brooke quietly opened the stall and checked to see if anyone was there, there wasn't, so she signaled that the coast was clear. He smiled at her childish games, but he knew she was the only one that could do that and he still wouldn't think she was immature. He walked out of the stall and looked at Brooke.

"Don't say anything, you'll ruin it." Brooke said and walked down the hallway.

And even though he thought he knew Brooke like the back of his hand, she had still found a way to surprise him.

* * *

Lucas walked home and ran into his mom.

"How was school today?" She asked.

That was a hard question. Did he really want to tell her that he was making out with the girl that he told her was officially 'over' with? She would want him to confront his feelings and she would say that if they were doing this then they wanted to be back together. He didn't want to deal with that right now so he lied. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"It was great, really…fun actually." He replied with a smile on his face remembering how he spent it.

Karen noticed the sparkle in her son's eyes. Something must have gone good for him today.

"What happened?" she asked, curious.

"Oh, I just talked to someone." He said.

Karen smiled. She had a feeling that he talked to Brooke, but she wasn't going to ask him. She was just happy that he was happy again.

"I'm going to the River court, I'll be home later okay?" Lucas asked.

"Sure but be safe! Bye." Karen said.

Lucas walked out of the house with a basketball to play at the River court, little did he know, a girl that once had his heart and soul, was going to be there.

* * *

So what did you think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please review!


	4. Caught In A Moment

Hey, I decided to update because I didn't like how the episode ended on Wednesday. I loved all of your reviews by the way! They were amazzing! ;)

Chapter 4

Lucas arrived at the River Court, ready to clear his head and play some basketball. The spotlights were on because it was late, his favorite time to come out and play. He was in a good mood, and he hasn't been in one in a while so this felt good. He was just about to dribble and take a few shots when he saw a figure lying down on the picnic table that people would sit and watch on. He walked over and saw that the figure was a girl, a girl that he knew very well.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked.

Brooke opened her eyes and looked up at him. She didn't know he was going to be here.

"Lucas, hey." She said. She had really just needed to get some air and when she and Lucas were going out she used to just come here and think like the many times he did.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just needed some air." She said. Not really a lie, but not really the truth either.

"I see. So did you know I would be here?" he asked.

"No, but I'm glad you are." She said with a flirtatious smile.

Lucas smiled and looked at her, trying to read what was really going on. She looked back at him, her eyes full with need, and pain. He knew how she felt, because he was feeling it too. They looked at each other for a while until Brooke couldn't take it anymore and lunged at him. She pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around him so she was still sitting on the picnic table while he was kneeling on the seats for it. He laughed and so did she. He lowered her onto the table so she was lying back on it and the kisses became heated. They both knew they were in over their heads with this whole thing but the thing was…they couldn't stop it. They might have even liked it…the sneaking around with nobody knowing, going to different and new places to be together. Lucas knew he liked it, and he had a feeling Brooke liked it too because they both kept coming back for more. They didn't stop it, or find it wrong. Neither were sure if it was the moment they were caught up in or each other's emotions.

Brooke held him tighter, her legs still wrapped around him in the cold night. The stars were out, and they both noticed that it was a beautiful night, but neither of them mentioned it. Lucas was back to playing with her shirt and so was she. Their shirts were almost off them Brooke caught herself.

"Lucas, I don't think we should." Brooke said.

Lucas looked confused at first, but then realized that they shouldn't either. They weren't together, and they didn't plan on being together so why should they do this?

"Yeah."

"I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow Lucas." She said.

Brooke got up off the table and started to walk away.

"Brooke." Lucas called out after her.

Brooke turned around.

"Yes Lucas?"

He was going to ask her what this meant, but he then he realized, he didn't want to know. Because if she said no, he wasn't sure how he would handle it and if she said yes, he didn't know if he wanted it.

"Nothing." He said and smiled.

She smiled back. They had some weird friendship, they always had. But she loved every minute they spent together. As friends, or boyfriend and girlfriend, she loved every one of them.

* * *

It was Friday, and Brooke was excited. There was usually a party that was planned today but so far, there hadn't been one. Brooke had been looking for something to take her mind off of the drama that happened this week. She and Lucas had been sneaking around a few times and she wanted to be distracted from it, otherwise, she would realize her true feelings. But, like the many times before, she had given in.

Rachel saw her friend looking aimlessly around the hallway.

"Waiting for someone?" she asked as she came up behind Brooke.

"Uhm, no." She said startled, almost getting caught.

"Well good, then come with me."

"Oh, uhm Rachel I really have to be somewhere."

"Okay, where?" She asked.

Brooke hated it when Rachel was pushy.

"I have to go and meet Haley at the café." Brooke lied. It was after school, why would she want to spend the day with Haley when she could be off drinking?

"O-kay." Rachel said confused.

"See you later whore." Brooke said trying to get rid of her and make the conversation as short as possible.

"Yeah maybe later, bitch." Rachel said and started walking down the hall.

Brooke then turned around and acted like she was walking down the hallway. When she saw that Rachel was gone, she opened the library door. She peeked her head in and all of a sudden was pulled to someone. It was Lucas. He smiled and so did she.

"You almost got caught." He said.

"Yeah, but I didn't." She said confidently.

"True." Lucas said.

It was like they were back to where they were in the beginning. Flirting constantly, smiling always, and just hanging out…a lot.

"You know Lucas, I was thinking and…" Brooke began.

Lucas hadn't seen or talked to her all day and he hated it. He wanted to be near her, to be with her, and talk to her. He couldn't take it and he just kissed her. He thought she would be mad that he interrupted, but surprisingly she found it sexy.

The hunger and passion were back in her eyes and she immediately pulled off Lucas' shirt. No words were exchanged, not even looks. They just acted like it was natural, and Brooke was sick of stopping things when they became heated. She didn't want to go all the way with him because they weren't going out and Brooke wasn't like that anymore. She deepened the kiss and his hand started to undo her top so she still had her bra on. He then picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist and he took her to one of the library walls. He kissed her neck, remembering that it was her favorite spot and she giggled. She kissed his shoulders, his favorite spot, until he closed his eyes. Then they stopped, remembering that Rachel was probably going to check on Brooke at the café to see if she was lying or not.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." Brooke said and got her top and put it back on.

Lucas looked at her with pleading eyes. She just smiled and waved goodbye.

This was definitely becoming more then just making out.

* * *

So what did you think? Yes? No? Please review!


	5. Over My Head

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! I hope you guys are liking this story. This is one of my favorite chapters. More characters will be in the next chapter I promise ;). Here's chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

It had been going on for 3 weeks now. They had been sneaking around anywhere they could. They would go into Janitor's closets, bathrooms, libraries, hallways, and even the River Court. Lucas couldn't remember a time where he was more jumpy and happy to be going to school and just about everywhere. Their friends would ask why they were so happy and they would just say 'It's just a good day'. Their friends would just look at them strangely, but then go back to talking about what they were talking about. It was getting serious, they could both feel it, but they weren't ready to come public or start again. This way, there were no strings attached and they could just want each other without having to worry about cheating, heartbreak, or hurt. They could just make out and hang out whenever they wanted with no one even knowing. They still hadn't gone all the way yet, and they were both content with that. They still didn't feel it was right to do it if they weren't a couple. Now, usually Brooke would be okay with that considering she had done it many times before but Lucas, Lucas was special and she didn't want to ruin it.

"Hey Broody." She said and walked up to him. They had a secret spot that was in Tric, it was behind the stage. There was little room which they would go to and spend time with each other.

"Hey Cheery, how are you?" He asked and smiled.

"Great. And you?" Brooke said and sat down next to him.

Lucas had sat there thinking about how he was going to tell Brooke that he cared about her…a lot. He didn't want to break off what they had going but he didn't want to keep doing it when feelings got in the way. He decided he shouldn't tell her.

"Great, now that you're here."

Brooke smiled, but wasn't convinced.

"You sure? You look like you have something on you're mind." Brooke asked.

How could Lucas be so wrong? Brooke could read him so easily. He could hide everything from her, but she would always find out. He was thinking about how he felt about Brooke his mind wandered back to Whitey's speech. Okay, so, some of it wasn't about them but it wasn't supposed to be. They had their own relationship, things would be different. He didn't know why he had told her that but now he felt guilty.

"Trust me, it's nothing." He said and stood up so he was face to face with her.

Brooke half smiled. He noticed, so he kissed her. There was no more laughing, they had noticed, because they were too busy being caught up in the moment to realize that what they were doing was silly. It had grown into so much more, and the both were just too scared to realize it.

Brooke flew her arms tightly around Lucas' neck. She placed small kisses on his lips, to tease him until he got frustrated and caught her lips on his fully. She knew what made him crazy, and so did he. Maybe that's what made them so real.

Lucas laid Brooke on her back and onto the couch that was in the room. They continued kissing until they heard a noise. They could hear music being blasted. It was Peyton.

Brooke immediately looked at Lucas, worried.

"Lucas, it's Peyton." Brooke whispered.

"I know. We have to get out of here." He whispered back.

"But how?"

"We can't just both go out there, she will be wondering why we were together in the first place."

"Then maybe we should climb out that window and then have one of us go back in there, or both, and just say that we were hanging out."

"Perfect." Lucas whispered and tried to open the window.

He got it open and climbed out without making too much noise.

Next it was Brooke's turn and she was never quiet about anything. She was scared; she had to admit because she hated heights.

"Lucas! I'm afraid of heights!" She whispered.

"Brooke, I've got you don't worry I wouldn't drop you." He reassured.

Brooke was still hesitant.

"I don't know Lucas…"

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

How could he be asking her that right now? I think it was a little bit more important that she got down then deal with trust issues at the moment.

"What?"

"I said, do you trust me?"

"Yes." She said.

"Then jump down." He said.

Brooke was scared out of her mind, but she listened to Lucas. She whispered an 'Oh God' and then closed her eyes and screamed a little. When she opened her eyes she saw Lucas' face with a smile. He had caught her and now he was holding her. She could only just look into his eyes, shocked that he had actually done it.

"Brooke, this is more then just a fling isn't it?" He asked seriously still holding her.

"Yeah, but it's not supposed to be." She said and lowered herself from his arms.

"Brooke, I…"

"I know. Listen, go inside and talk to Peyton. I told Haley I would hang out with her today."

Lucas looked disappointed.

"Brooke, you know nothing is going on between me and Peyton right?"

"No, I don't. But it's not my business anymore." Brooke said and walked away leaving a hurt Lucas behind.

Then it hit him, what he wanted to do in the beginning, try new things, be different, he did that all…with Brooke. He might not have been single, but he sure did try new things. And then he knew…he was not over Brooke Davis, not even close.

* * *

So, Like it? Love it? Hate it? Read and Review please! 


	6. Could It Be Any Harder

Sorry for the long wait! I have just been so busy but now I'm on winter break so I'll be able to update more! Thank you so much for the reviews! They were amazing!!

* * *

Chapter 6

Lucas walked into Tric to talk to Peyton. He could only hear loud music and the sound of objects being thrown around.

"Peyton?" Lucas asked as he went up the stairs.

No response.

"Peyton?" Lucas asked louder.

Finally Peyton heard something and she turned the music off. She turned around and saw Lucas standing there.

"Oh hey Lucas, what's going on?" She said calmly trying to hide what she had been doing.

"Looks like a lot." He said.

"Oh this? It's nothing." Peyton said and faked a laugh.

"Come on Peyton I know you, there's something wrong." Lucas said seeing right through her.

Peyton sighed.

"It's just…its Jake."

"Peyton, he's been gone for a while now." Lucas said.

"I know, it's just remember when I told you that I loved you?" She asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well I realized that I didn't, really. I mean I do love you Lucas but I just…miss Jake. My feelings are so messed up right now because at this time last year he was here…with me. I guess that I just really need him right now and I realized that I couldn't, so I kind of freaked out." Peyton said.

"Well it's okay to freak out sometimes." Lucas reassured her.

"Yeah, I think so too. So what were you and Brooke doing? I saw her walk away." She said trying to change the subject.

"Oh, we were just uh, hanging out but then she had to go meet Haley and I heard noises in here…"

"So you guys really are friends then?" She asked.

"Yeah I guess you could say that…" Lucas said and smiled.

Peyton smiled and they hung out for a little while just talking about everything.

* * *

Brooke met up with Haley, a little upset. She knew that she and Lucas were getting more serious every time they were together. It wasn't just physical, their feelings were getting in the way, and she was afraid of this. She just wanted it physical and simple, because she was hurting too much to have it actually mean something.

"Hey tutor girl." Brooke said when she came into the café.

"Hey Brooke." Haley greeted.

"So, what's up first for our girls day out?" Brooke asked clearly excited.

"I was thinking shopping…" Haley began.

"Perfect!" Brooke exclaimed. The more shopping, the less she thought of Lucas.

Brooke pulled Haley out of the café and into a bunch of stores. Haley was just about wiped out by the time they had dinner.

"So tutor girl, how are you and Nathan?" Brooke asked. She and Haley really hadn't spent much time together lately, so Brooke wanted to catch up.

"Great actually. I mean we've gotten through a lot of things and now with this new baby coming…I think were going to be okay." Haley said and smiled just thinking about it.

"I'm so excited that you're having a baby!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Me too. I just…at first I was a little worried because were still in high school, but I'm so ready for it." Haley said fearlessly.

"Then good for you tutor girl." Brooke said and smiled. She loved having Haley as a best friend. It looked like things were turning around for Brooke Davis, and she was finally seeing that she did, in fact, have a lot of friends that cared about her. And a boy that she adored was hanging out and making out with her. She loved life so much sometimes.

They spent the rest of the night talking about cheerleading, Nathan, Peyton, and just about all of their friends except for Lucas.

"You know Brooke, I'm really glad that you're okay with the whole break-up with Lucas." Haley said randomly. Haley was really happy that Brooke seemed to be fine with it.

Brooke smiled. Nobody had a clue what was going on between them.

"Yeah well, I just think we needed some space." Brooke said and nodded her head.

"I also heard about how Peyton told Lucas that she loved him." Haley said.

Brooke didn't hear about this. She knew that she shouldn't feel so sad but she couldn't help it. He hadn't told her about that and what if they were dating? She would be doing the same exact thing that Peyton did when her and Lucas were dating. Life can be a bitch sometimes.

"Are they dating?" Brooke asked.

"No, Lucas told her that he only saw her as a friend, nothing else." Haley said reassuring Brooke that nothing was going on between them.

"Oh." Brooke said. Okay, so he wasn't going out with her but still. He should have told her…right?

They both left the restaurant and walked back to the café. They were laughing all the way into the café until they saw someone sitting on one of the stools. No, it couldn't be…could it?

"Jake?!" Brooke and Haley screamed at the same time.

* * *

Okay so that was Chapter 6! Sorry it's short but don't worry the next chapter will be longer I promise! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please r&r to tell me what you thought!


	7. For Just One Night

Hey guys! Sorry i didnt update sooner but i was busy. Well this chapter has Jake in it so i hope you like it!

Chapter 7

"Hey guys." Jake greeted them quietly.

Brooke and Haley looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm here…for good." He said reading their expressions.

"Yeah, I'm kind of getting tired of that saying." Brooke said a little irritated.

"I know, I've said it a lot of times, but I really do mean it this time. I got Jenny back from Nikki." Jake said.

"Have you seen Peyton?" Haley asked.

"Not yet, I was going there right after I stopped for some coffee."

"Jake, Peyton and I are talking again so I'm going to warn you now, if you hurt her again, I'm coming after you." Brooke threatened.

"Got it." Jake said quickly. Brooke Davis was intimidating, he had to admit.

Brooke then smiled.

"Okay then. Great to see you Jake!" Brooke exclaimed and smiled and then hugged him. He laughed.

"Same Brooke Davis." Jake said and smiled.

Brooke smiled.

"Alright, well I'm going to see Peyton…wish me luck." Jake said and started walking out of the diner.

"Good luck!" Haley called out after him.

Brooke and Haley sat down and just started laughing. They didn't know why, maybe it was just because of all that has happened today, Brooke with Lucas, Brooke with Haley, and now Peyton with Jake? They were exhausted with all of this drama that for almost the rest of the night they stayed at the café with hot chocolate and continued laughing.

Brooke left the café and headed home. It was really late. The whole way there she thought about how Lucas didn't tell her that Peyton finally told Lucas how she really felt. I mean okay, so they haven't had any time to talk really, but she still wanted to know. She knew what she had to do. As much as she still felt things for Lucas…she wanted Peyton to be happy because even though they weren't close like they were before, Brooke still cared about her. She wasn't sure if Jake was going to be there for Peyton all the time, so she wanted Peyton to have someone safe, like Lucas. She couldn't just block out her best friend and not care about her for good in that short of a time. So instead of going home, she went to Lucas' house.

She knocked on the door quietly, since it was late at night and hoped that he heard it.

Lucas answered the door and looked tired.

"Brooke?" Lucas asked.

"Hey Lucas, I just wanted to tell you something."

"Uh, okay shoot." Lucas said a little nervous.

"I think you should be with Peyton."

"What?" Lucas was taken aback.

"Yeah, I mean Haley told me that she finally told you how she felt and I think you should go for it. I mean we already know that we aren't meant to be together so why don't you just go after her already? I know she was the one in your speech that you wanted so I just don't know why you're holding back. Oh, and I'm mad at you for not telling me that she told you." Brooke said. After she said it, she had a slight regret.

"I just…I'm…" Lucas began. He really did regret not telling her how he really felt about Whitey's speech.

"How about you tell me what happened?" Brooke said and walked into his room.

Lucas nodded and stood by his desk while Brooke got comfortable on his bed.

"I guess I just…freaked, you know? I mean she told me right after I talked to you and I just didn't really know what to say. So I said that I only loved her as a friend and walked out. She looked so sad." Lucas said.

"You said you loved her as a friend and walked out?! Lucas!" Brooke yelled.

"I know. I was being stupid but to be honest, I still don't know. I mean I know I don't love her like that but I still don't know if were the best of friends again." He explained.

"Well I think you should figure it out fast and go tell her!" Brooke said.

"Are you actually giving me advice to go after Peyton? You're ex-best friend?" Lucas asked with a smirk.

Brooke sighed.

"Look, just because were not the best of friends anymore doesn't mean I don't still care about her. I mean, she was my best friend for so long that I just can't be cold to her all the time." Brooke said.

Lucas nodded, he understood.

"So, you came over here just to tell me to get with Peyton?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. And to tell you that I'm still mad at you for not telling me about it."

"Well we just weren't friends and anyways it didn't really come up…"

"True, but see were being friends now without the making out." Brooke said and smiled.

Lucas smiled.

"Well since we are, I guess I should tell you that Peyton doesn't want me…she wants Jake."

"What!" Brooke exclaimed. _'This could be a good thing…'_ Brooke thought.

"Yeah, after you left Tric to be with Haley I talked to her and she said that she was just confused and what she really wanted and missed was Jake."

"Have you talked to her since then?" Brooke asked. Maybe she should have gone to Peyton's house before.

"No, why?" Lucas asked confused.

"Oh just because Jake's back in town and he went to go see her!" Brooke yelled.

"Jake's back?" Lucas asked.

"Yes! Haley and me just saw him at the café. I told him that if he hurts Peyton again, I was going to come after him." Brooke said.

"Does Peyton know that you are still protecting her even if you're not completely best friends again yet?" Lucas asked.

"No." Brooke said and looked sad. She really did want to tell Peyton, but she didn't know how to start. She wanted things back like they were, before Lucas. Gosh, why was Lucas always making her think!

"But, I'm going to tell her now. I'll talk to you later Lucas." Brooke said and walked out of his bedroom.

After she left Lucas smiled.

"That's my pretty girl."

* * *

Brooke knocked on Peyton's door and then remembered that Peyton usually leaves it open. She walked in and started to go up the stairs until she heard yelling. Jake, she figured. She peeked her head in the door and sure enough, it was Peyton and Jake that were doing the yelling.

"How could you just come back though Jake? After all this time!" Peyton yelled.

"Peyton, I'm so sorry I just…I needed to leave." He said trying to reason with her.

"Yeah, I've heard that a few times." Peyton said.

"Peyton, I missed you. The whole time I was trying to make my trip go faster, so I could be with you. But then time just slipped away and before I knew it, it had been so long." Jake explained.

"Yeah, and too late." Peyton said quietly.

"Peyton, don't you know how hard it was for me to come here? I was so afraid, so afraid that you wouldn't forgive me, or ever talk to me again but I did come. Because I thought it was worth it. I thought that maybe, just maybe there was another chance for you and me. Because I miss that, you were the greatest thing that has ever happened to me after I had Jenny and I don't want to lose you." Jake said it so genuine, that Peyton knew he was serious.

Now Peyton was crying. She didn't know what to do. She had been waiting for this for so long and now she was worried he would leave again.

"Jake, I need to think about this." Peyton finally said.

Jake nodded.

"Goodbye Jake." Peyton said and Jake looked at the floor and walked out. He saw Brooke.

"Look, I don't care if you come after me, I still love Peyton and I'm not letting her go." Jake said and walked down the stairs. Brooke looked sadly at Jake, for she knew how it felt to have your heart broken. But she was here to talk to Peyton, and she figured now was the best time because it seemed like Peyton really needed a friend right now. So she took a deep breath, held her head high, and prayed everything was going to be okay.

She saw Peyton on her bed with her head in her hands crying.

"Peyton?" Brooke asked.

Peyton looked up and saw Brooke.

"Listen, Brooke, I know were still not the best of friends so I really don't want to fight right now…"

"Good, because I wasn't going to." Brooke said and sat on the bed next to her.

Peyton looked confused.

"Peyton, I want things to be like they were. I know they can never be exactly like before but I want to try. I hate being like this Peyton." Brooke said.

Peyton smiled.

"Me too." Peyton said and hugged Brooke.

"Hoes over bros?" Brooke asked.

"Buds before studs." Peyton said and smiled.

"I missed you P Sawyer."

"I missed you too B. Davis."

They talked for a little bit longer but then decided that Peyton needed sleep so Brooke would come over tomorrow and they would talk about Jake. Brooke was so tired that she felt like she couldn't get home so she drove to the closest place…Lucas'.

Lucas was in bed when he heard a faint knock on his door. He opened it and saw a very tired Brooke standing in his doorway.

"So tired…need…sleep." Brooke said and Lucas held her so she wouldn't fall, and led her to the bed. Brooke was fast asleep when Lucas came back with a blanket. He smiled. He really did miss watching her sleep like he has so many times before. He covered her in a warm blanket and was going to sleep on the floor when someone pulled him on the bed. It was Brooke.

"Don't be stupid." Was the last thing she said before turning over and falling back asleep.

Lucas smiled and listened to her. He would just spend one night next to her. Harmless…right?

* * *

Okay so there was Chapter 7! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Please read and review and tell me what you think! 


	8. There's Us

Okay so I decided to update. HaPPy NeW YeAr EvErYoNe! And today is my sister's birthday so I decided to give you guys a gift because I'm in a good mood. Please wish her a 'Happy Birthday' thanks! Oh and by the way, i loveed your reviews! It made me want to update sooner so more of thosefaster updates! Enjoy Chapter 8!

Chapter 8

Lucas woke up and felt somebody next to him. He looked over and saw Brooke, fast asleep on his chest. Suddenly, memories of last night hit him and he remembered why she was here and he remembered how she got there. He smiled and continued to watch her sleep…until his alarm clock went off. '_So much for lying with her _' he thought. She lifted one eye open and then closed it and sighed.

"Morning Brooke." Lucas said. He didn't think calling her 'pretty girl' was the best move right now.

Brooke grumbled and rolled over. Lucas laughed and got up out of bed. He walked into the bathroom and started brushing his teeth.

"You know, you never were able to tell me about what happened between you and Peyton." Lucas called from the bathroom.

He spit, dried his mouth, and walked out of the bathroom to get changed.

"We talked, laughed a little, and then we both got tired so I had to come here. I couldn't make it home." Brooke said.

Lucas laughed.

"Oh so you just used my bed as a place to crash?"

Brooke smiled.

"Yep." She replied.

Lucas pretended to be hurt.

"You know Broody, I would take that as a compliment. Brooke Davis doesn't just crash at people's houses that she doesn't like." Brooke said and smirked, her dimples showing.

"Well I don't." Lucas said and decided to play along.

"You know you're my favorite person to be with." Brooke said and laughed. She loved these morning conversations.

"Now that's a compliment." Lucas said and wrapped his arms around her. Memories of what they had clouded Brooke's mind. Things were different now, and she wasn't sure if they could ever be the same again. She pulled away.

"Brooke…" he began.

"No, it's not the same. Were just fooling around." Brooke said before he could say anything else.

"Brooke, both you and I know it's not just fooling around." He said.

"I…I can't talk about this." Brooke said and gathered up her stuff.

"Don't go Brooke." He cried desperately.

"I have to." She said gathering up more of her things.

"Why?" he pleaded.

"Because if I stay, it's like were together. Boyfriend and girlfriend. And since were not, I don't want to imagine it because it will hurt too much." Brooke said and opened the door.

"Goodbye Lucas." Brooke said and walked out before Lucas would say something that would make her stay.

Lucas watched her walk away. He didn't know what to say. I mean, they weren't really going out and he knew there were definitely strings attached…but what was he going to do?

He walked to school alone. He didn't really feel like talking to anyone. When he arrived he saw Brooke, cheery as ever, talking to her cheerleader friends. Then Peyton walked up to Brooke and they started talking.

"Hey Brooke." Peyton said.

"Hey P Sawyer, have you decided whether to talk to Jake or not yet?" Brooke asked.

Peyton looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry Peyton, come on lets go inside and talk." Brooke said and led her inside. Brooke saw Lucas staring, so she waved. He waved back and she went inside with Peyton.

"I just don't know what to do Brooke, I mean I want him back in my life, I've missed him so much but I'm so afraid that he's just going to up and leave again. If he does it again, I don't think I'll ever be able to recover."

"I don't think Jake will leave again." Brooke said. She was still skeptical of Jake, but she cared for Peyton, and Jake did say that he loved her.

"But what if he does?" Peyton asked. Brooke hated the 'what if's' they never solved anything.

"Well, I think we can sit here all day and contemplate whether he's going to leave or not but he could be leaving right now without knowing how you really feel." Brooke said.

Realization hit Peyton.

"You're right. I have to talk to him."

"Is he coming back to Tree Hill High?" Brooke asked.

"I don't know…we didn't really talk about that. We were too busy yelling." Peyton said and laughed.

"Yeah, I heard." Brooke said.

"Were we that loud?" Peyton asked and smiled.

"Pretty much yeah." Brooke said and they started laughing and walked to class. They both needed to be with people, and they were each other's perfect company.

After talking to Peyton, Brooke walked over to Lucas, who was sitting down at a table reading. She never knew why he would read at lunch, but she thought it was cute anyways.

"Hey Broody." Brooke said.

Lucas looked up and put the book down.

"This seat taken?" she asked and smiled.

He shook his head no and she sat down.

"Look Lucas, I just…I didn't want things to get complicated, and they did." She said quietly.

"But they got complicated because of our feelings toward each other. The feelings not gone Brooke and you know it." Lucas said.

"You're right." Brooke said, it was barely a whisper.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"I said you're right. You're so right Lucas. I still love you. I do! How crazy is that right because you kissed my best friend twice behind my back, we just broke up weeks ago and now after all of that I still love you. And at the same time I hate you for making me feel so much and think so much but no matter how hard I try I just can't shake the feeling. So you're right Lucas, the feelings aren't gone. They never were. So what are you going to do about it now?" Brooke said almost yelling. She was standing now, and everyone outside was looking at them.

Lucas stood up so he was facing her and looked deeply in her eyes. Those eyes that he once had for himself. He had once had her, and he let her go. He said he wouldn't, and he did. He wanted her back again so much that it hurt. So he did something that he had wanted to do ever since he saw her run into bathroom that day in lunch that started it all…he kissed her. In front of everyone. He kissed her in front of everyone like they were a couple again. People gasped, some cheered, most just stood there. Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Mouth, and Rachel were all there. They saw it, and they clapped and shouted.

Rachel shouted 'You're such a slut!'

Peyton shouted 'Go Brooke!'

Nathan shouted 'You go dude!'

And Haley and Mouth just clapped and whistled.

When they broke apart, all Brooke could do was look at him, shocked.

"Brooke…" Lucas began but was silenced with a kiss by Brooke. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer. His arms were on her back, almost protecting her from the world like he had wanted to do for so long. They broke apart once again because of the bell.

"That damn bell gets us every time." Brooke said and Lucas laughed. He held out his hand and she took it and they walked to class, the audience gone, and only school left to face.

Brooke was so bored she could literally faint. She wanted to do something…with Lucas. She just wanted to be with him, and that scared her. So she passed him a note.

_Lucas,_

_Meet me in the hallway. I'll go first then you._

_-xoxo Brooke_

Lucas smiled and nodded. Brooke got up and asked the teacher to go to the bathroom. He said yes, and she walked out. Lucas then got up a minute later and he was able to go too. Brooke was leaning on the wall waiting for Lucas. He looked around for Brooke but was immediately pulled into her. They moved from wall to wall just like they had before. She and Lucas would just laugh and deepen the kiss. They broke apart and Lucas needed to ask Brooke something that he wasn't so sure of.

"Brooke, are we…back together?"

Brooke didn't know what to say. She hadn't really thought about it. When everyone had seen them kiss at lunch she was so caught up in the moment she didn't really know what was going to happen afterwards. She was scared again, to put her heart on the line even though she knew Lucas was worth it. But she had trusted him twice now, and if he broke the trust again, she didn't know what she would do.

"I…I don't know." She said quietly.

Lucas looked hurt. He was so sure that she was his again.

"Brooke, please." Lucas pleaded.

"I just…I need to think about it." she said and pulled away.

He sure did know how to ruin a moment. All she wanted to do was just be with him and he had to go and talk about where they stood in their relationship. She then thought about what they had talked about after the banquet and realized that Lucas didn't think they were right for each other.

"Brooke…" He pleaded again.

"What happened to 'not being right for each other'?" Brooke asked getting a bit angry.

"I…I don't know." Lucas said and looked down at his feet.

"Well until you can figure it out were not together." Brooke said. It hurt her so much to say that but she needed to be strong, for her heart, and for herself because she couldn't risk it again. Lucas watched Brooke walk away again and his heart was now, officially, broken.

* * *

Okay so I bet you guys are mad at me but I promise that things will get better. I just needed them to have this conversation. But I will be updating a lot faster now so the next chapter should be out in a couple of days. Please review to tell me what you thought! 


	9. Final Answer

Hey guys! Loved all of your reviews! They inspired me to update so here is Chapter 9!

Chapter 9

Lucas was walking home when he ran into Peyton. She was walking to Jake's new apartment that happened to be close by Lucas' house.

"Hey Peyton." Lucas said and began walking with her.

"Hey Luke, some day you had huh? I mean first you and Brooke don't even talk or glance in each others direction and then all of a sudden you and Brooke got back together basically in front of everyone at school." Peyton said.

"Were not together." Lucas replied sadly.

"What? But I saw you…" Peyton began.

"Yeah, we talked and she said we weren't back together." Lucas finished.

"Oh." Peyton said quietly.

Lucas stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry Lucas. Do you…do you still love her?" Peyton asked.

Lucas knew he did. He knew that he always had and probably always will but he just didn't understand why Brooke couldn't just let it all go. I mean, didn't she see that he loved her with all of his heart?

"Yeah…I do." Lucas said.

"Then you should talk to her. But I can see where she's coming from I mean you guys haven't really said anything to each other except for today so maybe she just freaked out." Peyton said.

They didn't know. Any of them. Lucas and Brooke had been so good about when and how they got together that none of them had a clue.

"But that's just it…we were talking before that." Lucas said trying to get Peyton to understand.

"What do you mean? Like you guys were talking about getting back together before lunch today?" Peyton asked, still confused.

"No like I mean we…" Lucas stopped. Should he even say anything at all?

"What…?" Peyton asked.

"We were sneaking around with each other before lunch! Ever since the banquet actually. None of you even knew it though. You guys just found out at lunch but it was so much more then that!" Lucas exclaimed.

Peyton was speechless. How could she not know? Her and Lucas were so close, she thought he told her everything. And Brooke, she and Brooke were friends again so why hadn't she told her?

"What do you mean?" Peyton asked seriously. She needed more detail, she needed the whole story.

"At first, all we did was kiss. Like when that guy that Brooke doesn't like winked at her and she ran into the bathroom. I ran out after her, I didn't get more food. And then after I hugged her because we were trying to be friends, we just kissed. And kissed, and kissed, and kissed and before we both knew it we were sneaking around in different classrooms and just spending so much time together." Lucas explained.

"So why didn't you guys make it public?" Peyton asked.

"It got more serious. Our feelings got in the way. We both didn't want that; we wanted to be single and happy and we were…it's just we were happy together." Lucas said and sighed.

"So, your telling me that Brooke got mad that you both felt something towards each other?" Peyton asked trying to understand.

"Well yeah. But then we actually became friends. Like the night she went to talk to you, she was at my house before. Then she went to your house and she was so tired that she spent the night at my house. We woke up together, and she freaked out and left. Then lunch happened and we were just like a couple again…until we talked about it."

"Well what did she say exactly because sometimes Brooke doesn't talk like normal people, she has her own code." Peyton said trying to make Lucas smile. It worked for a second, but then it faded into a frown.

"After the banquet, we both said that we weren't right for each other."

"Okay…still not getting it." Peyton said.

"She brought it up again when we were talking about where our relationship was going. She asked me 'what happened to not being right for each other?' And then I said I don't know and she said until I could figure it out, we weren't together." Lucas said, remembering the whole incident just made him feel worse.

"I'm sorry Lucas. But it seems like she's just afraid again. But the real question is…can you really answer what she asked you?" Peyton asked.

Lucas thought about it. He knew he loved Brooke but it seemed like they went through such a rough patch before that his mind just didn't say they were right for each other. Then things were so great again and his heart was screaming they were right for each other now. That he was just scared being with her again that night. But how could he put that into words?

"I…I just know that we are. I don't know how to explain it. The last time we were together, it was rocky. But this time, this time things were so good Peyton, that now I'm in love all over again." He said and smiled just thinking about her.

"Well then maybe that's what she needs to hear Luke." Peyton said and began walking away from him.

"I've gotta go see Jake. I'll talk to you later!" She yelled and crossed the street to the new apartment buildings.

Lucas waved and said good luck to her and started walking home. Someone knew. He had told someone. It felt good to be off of his chest, but he was afraid of what Brooke will say when she finds out.

* * *

Brooke lay in her bed at Rachel's. Rachel was out at a party and surprisingly, Brooke didn't want to go. So she just stayed in bed. But now she was getting sick of it. She was getting bored, and she hated bored. So she decided to get up and get dressed and go out and see Karen. She was like a mother figure to her and Brooke's drama was with her son so she figured she was a good person to talk to about her problem. 

Brooke walked to the café and saw that nobody was in there. She loved it when the café was like that. So empty, but so cozy. It was her favorite time to go in there. Sometimes when she and Lucas were still dating they would just sit in Karen's café with her and they would all talk about everything. She missed those days, a lot.

Brooke walked in and saw Karen cleaning the counter. Karen looked up after she heard the bell and saw that it was Brooke.

"Brooke! I haven't talked to you in such a long time!" Karen exclaimed and went around the counter to hug Brooke.

Brooke smiled.

"I missed you too, Karen." Brooke said and returned the hug.

"So can I get you anything? Coffee? Hot chocolate?" Karen asked. She loved having company and ever since Keith passed, she hadn't had much. But Brooke was her favorite because Brooke was always happy and cheery. Karen needed that some days and Brooke was just the person to make everyone smile. But today, it seemed like it was Brooke's turn to have someone cheer her up.

"Hot chocolate sounds great actually." Brooke said and sat on a stool.

"So how are you Brooke?" Karen asked.

"I'm doing great." Brooke said trying to sound cheerful.

"You don't sound great." Karen said.

"It's because I'm not." Brooke admitted.

Karen looked at her, waiting for her to add on.

"Oh Karen it's just that I think I'm falling for your son again which really sucks because I've opened my heart to him twice and he's broken it twice and now he wants to be with me again but I don't want to risk it but oh Karen I just can't help it!" Brooke whined.

Karen was confused. Weren't they broken up?

"I thought you guys weren't together?" Karen asked.

"Well, we weren't. But then we kissed one time and we just couldn't stop after. Then it was more then just making out but that's not how I wanted it to be because we were broken up, done you know? But then we kissed in front of everyone so he asked me if we were back together. And then I remembered that he didn't think we were right for each other so I asked him what happened to that theory and he said he didn't know. So I said until he figures it out were not together. But now I'm kind of regretting it." Brooke said so fast that Karen had to really think about what Brooke said to give her advice.

"Well, I think you were right not to rush into anything if that makes a difference at all." Karen said trying to make Brooke feel better.

"Well, it kind of does. I just I don't know what I'm going to do. Should I trust him again? I mean he's your son so you should know how he is. Do you think he's worth trusting again?" Brooke asked Karen seriously.

"Well…" Karen began.

* * *

Okay, okay, sorry for leaving you there but I just had to. Sadly, the story is winding down to its last chapters though. Please review to tell me what you think! 


	10. Symptoms Of You

Sorry for the wait guys! But I have a one-shot out right now and I'm working on a new story. So once this story is done then I will post the new one. So stop by and read my one-shot if you want! Thank you for the reviews! You guys know they always make me happy ;)

* * *

Chapter 10

Brooke looked at Karen, her eyes filled with hope.

"What does your heart say Brooke?" Karen asked.

She knew her son so well and she didn't think he would hurt her again, but he has changed since his times when he was so young and innocent.

Brooke looked at Karen and she knew what her heart said but she didn't want her heart to be right. She had trusted her heart for so long and so many times that she just didn't know if she could do it anymore. But she trusted Karen, and right now all she wanted to do was to talk about it with her.

"My heart says yes." Brooke said quietly.

"Then I think you should go for it." Karen said.

Brooke smiled.

"Do you…do you think he'll do it again?" Brooke asked honestly.

Karen didn't really know. She prayed that he didn't because she knew that if he wanted her again, Brooke wasn't going to do it. This was his last hope.

"I hope not, because if he does, he'll end up losing you forever." Karen said and hugged Brooke again.

Brooke's tears came back as she hugged Karen back. She was so lucky to have Karen.

"So when should I tell him?" Brooke asked as she pulled away now smiling and trying to wipe her tears away.

"I think you should wait a little while. Just until you're completely sure." Karen replied.

Brooke nodded.

"Karen, when did you know that Keith was the right person? I mean it took you a couple of tries right?" Brooke asked.

Karen sighed, remembering when Keith first asked her to marry him. She wished that at that moment she said yes so she could have been with him for a longer time.

"Yeah, it did. I was blind Brooke. But I found my eyes and we were together. We loved each other Brooke. Just like you and Lucas."

"Thanks Karen. I mean, you're the only one I can really talk to about this because we all know my parents would rather be drinking and off to big expensive parties then talk to me."

Karen hugged Brooke once again and then let her go. Brooke smiled and walked out the door. Once she was gone Karen whispered,

"Oh god I hope he doesn't mess this one up."

* * *

After talking to Peyton, Lucas decided to go and see Nathan.

He knocked and heard a 'come in' so he opened the door and walked in.

"Oh hey man." Nathan said and told him to come and sit down on the couch beside him.

Lucas sat down.

"So, Haley said you were acting spacey lately."

"Yeah…so?" Lucas said.

"So what's going on?" Nathan asked. Normally he wouldn't ask because that was personal and it didn't seem like much was going on with him but Haley wanted to know and so did a small part of him.

"Brooke." Lucas said. He was just about telling all of their friends already. He didn't know how he was going to explain that one.

Nathan groaned. Why was Lucas back with her if he said that they were over? He liked Lucas and Brooke together but he was getting sick of Lucas messing up.

"What now?" Nathan asked.

"A lot Nate. More then you and Haley know about." He said and looked at Nathan sheepishly.

Nathan turned down the volume on the television and turned to him.

"Just tell me Luke."

"Okay well you see Brooke and I were you know over but then at school this guy was being creepy towards her so she ran into the bathroom. I went after her to see how she was doing and well…we kind of ended up making out."

"Now, usually I would be saying 'nice' but since I'm married to Haley and she cares about you and Brooke, I'm going to have to say bad idea."

Lucas was slightly angered by this. He looked down.

"I'm just saying man that maybe you shouldn't have because it might have been too soon. Maybe it was just a rebound kiss…with your ex-girlfriend."

"Oh yeah that makes a whole lot of sense Nate." Lucas replied bitterly.

"Look, since Haley's not here, I'll tell you what I really think." Nathan said trying to compromise and not make him mad.

Lucas nodded.

Nathan took a deep breath.

"I think it was a fine idea! I mean Brooke's hot! But I have to say that I think it was a rebound kiss."

"But that's not it!" Lucas exclaimed.

Nathan looked confused.

"It's not like that Nate. It wasn't a rebound kiss, I know it. Because after that one time we kept doing it. We would meet up and kiss in places. It was so fun, and it felt right again. There was nothing serious, no commitment. But then we both saw that it was a lot more then just making out. I kissed her in front of everybody, I mean you were there you saw!"

"Yeah I did see it but then I saw her shocked face and saw that she didn't know it was coming."

"That's because I didn't know either. I just had to do it. Afterwards, I asked her what it meant and she asked me about what happened to the not being right for each other line I used when we broke up and I just froze on the spot!"

"Ouch." Nathan said. "That's bad man."

"I know. Which is why I need to fix it but I don't know how." Lucas said while pacing around the room.

"Well, do you still love her?" Nathan asked seriously.

Lucas stopped pacing. This was an answer that he'd known from the beginning. He smiled and for the second time tonight, he turned to face Nathan and answered him.

"Yeah, I do." He said.

"Then tell her." Nathan said and Lucas stood and wondered how he could.

* * *

Alright well that was Chapter 10! There are only four more chapters left! Please review I love reading what you think! 


	11. Broken Man

Okay so I didn't get as many reviews last time so I hope you guys aren't losing interest. Anyways thank you so much for all of those that did! I loved them! Here is Chapter 11 and sorry for the long wait!

Chapter 11

There was school today, and everybody was dreading it. Especially Brooke and Lucas. They still hadn't talked to one another and Brooke was going to try and avoid him. She figured that sneaking around was out of the picture now, but Lucas had a different idea.

Lucas wanted to talk to Brooke, and tell her that he knew the answer to her previous question. But that would be hard if Brooke was avoiding him.

Brooke was walking down the hallway with Haley sighing every once in a while to get Haley's attention.

"What's wrong Brooke?" Haley finally asked.

"It's Lucas." Brooke said.

Haley groaned.

"Brooke I thought you guys were back together?" She asked. Nathan hadn't told her anything because Lucas said he wasn't ready to tell her just yet.

"Well, we were but then I said that he needed to answer my question and…" Brooke began.

"Brooke, you're rambling. Start from the beginning." Haley instructed.

Brooke sighed and was thankful that it was lunchtime. Haley and Brooke sat at a table a little bit away from the others with Haley explaining that she had to tell Brooke something. Brooke loved how Haley cared about her. They had been so close, and Brooke was really grateful for that ever since what had happened with Peyton. They sat down at the round tables and Brooke began to speak.

"Okay, please don't be mad at me when you find out low long this has really been going on…" Brooke began.

"Just tell me Brooke." Haley replied.

"Okay, well it all started after the banquet. Lucas and I agreed that we weren't right for each other and we broke up. So the next day at school I thought was going to be awkward but it turns out, I can avoid him for the morning periods. That worked to my advantage. But then that pervert of a teacher winked at me and I just…I got really upset. I don't even know why. I usually just ignore him whenever he does that but that day, I couldn't. So I ran into the bathroom and I heard a voice outside of it. It was Lucas. He asked if I could come out of there and then he pulled me into a hug. And then…well…it kind of escalated into something else…"

"Out with it!" Haley demanded.

"We kissed okay? Like really really kissed. We went in a janitors closet Hales, I don't think friends do that!" Brooke exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, you're right friends don't do that." Haley said trying to process this in her head.

"And so then we would just keep sneaking off to go and make out. But then he kissed me in front of everyone at school and we went inside together. We were kissing and he wanted to know what this meant. I said that I didn't know." Brooke continued.

"Brooke! Why did you do that? I thought you still loved him?" Haley exclaimed.

"I do, but just weeks ago he said that we weren't right for each other." Brooke said sadly.

"So?" Haley asked still not getting the point. Haley was a smart girl, but when it came to relationships, she needed a little work. And she had Brooke for that.

"So what makes us right now!" Brooke yelled.

Haley finally understood. Brooke was worried that he only wanted her for her body, not who she was. She wasn't worried about Peyton anymore. She trusted him. But now she was worried that he didn't really love her.

"You're…right." Haley said quietly.

"I know, and I hate it." Brooke complained and put her head on the table.

"I don't think he likes you only for your body. I mean Brooke, he went out with you and said that he loved you. A true guy doesn't say that." Haley said.

Brooke thought about this.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Brooke replied.

"And look, Tric is having Kt Tunstall play there…" Haley said trying to bribe Brooke into going.

"Haley, I don't even know who KW Tunswall is!" Brooke yelled.

"Jimmy Eat World?" Haley asked hopefully.

"I know them!" Brooke exclaimed.

"So you'll go?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, I'll go." Brooke said in defeat.

Haley could always make her go places even when she didn't want to. But now the hard part was, if she went, what would she do with Lucas?

* * *

Haley was working in the café when Lucas walked in.

"Hey Hales." He greeted.

Haley didn't look too happy with him.

"What did I do now?" He asked her.

"How could you not tell me!" She exclaimed.

"Tell you what?" He asked.

"About you and Brooke!" She yelled.

"She told you?" He wondered.

Haley looked confused but then realized that maybe Lucas wasn't supposed to know that she knew.

"Uh…yeah?" Haley said nervously.

Lucas relaxed a bit, knowing that he wasn't the only one that wasn't quiet about the whole thing. But now, he had to deal with the wrath of Haley.

"Luke, how could you not tell me?" Haley questioned again.

"I just… we weren't supposed to tell anyone. But then it got all serious and…"

"And now the both of you are spilling your guts to everyone." Haley finished.

"Yeah." Lucas said and sighed.

Haley looked at the counter, her elbows resting on it. Lucas looked up at her.

"So you've talked about it with her then?" He asked. He knew it was a stupid question but lately, he had been clueless.

"Yeah, she filled me in on everything." She responded.

"And?"

"And I think what you guys did was pointless! I mean come on, back to the friends with benefits thing? Lucas you hated it when Brooke did that with Felix and now you're basically Felix!" Haley exclaimed.

"I know, but we were vulnerable, especially her. It was just comforting and then it all…happened." He explained.

"Is it done?" Haley asked seriously.

"I…I don't know." Lucas said.

Haley nodded. She didn't think Brooke knew either.

"Are you going to talk to her about it?" she asked.

"Yeah, but she's been avoiding me so it's kind of hard."

"She wants to talk to you, you know." She told him quietly.

"She does?" Lucas' head rose.

"Yeah, but she just doesn't know what to say." Haley explained.

"I just wish she could get past that Peyton and me thing that happened…" He began.

Haley laughed. Lucas was her best friend, but he didn't read girls very well.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing…you'll have to talk to her. Listen, are you going to Tric this Friday?" Haley asked.

"No, why?"

"Come on it'll be fun. And it'll take your mind off of Brooke for awhile."

Lucas wanted to do anything that would take his mind off of Brooke. It seemed that she was always in his head. It was like he was trying to figure out a puzzle that couldn't be solved unless he talked to her.

"I'll go." He said.

"Great!" she exclaimed and went and finished cleaning the counter.

* * *

Okay here was Chapter 11! Like it? The next one should be out tomorrow. This story is wrapping up but I have a new one coming out! So look for it when this one is finished! 


	12. Found My Way Back To You

I decided to update for you guys! lol. This story only has 2 more chapters and then I have another story on the way. I'll give you guys a summary on the last chapter. Here's chapter 12, it has a lot of Jeyton in it so for all you Jeyton fans here they are!

Chapter 12

Peyton walked into the café about 10 minutes after Lucas left. Haley was still there, cleaning tables and making food.

"Hey Peyton." She greeted.

"Hey Mrs. Scott, how's it going?" Peyton asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Haley asked and knew that Peyton only called her Mrs. Scott when she was in a joking mood, which she hadn't been in awhile.

Peyton smiled.

"I'm fine." Peyton reassured.

"Want to tell me how Jake is?" Haley asked and smiled with curiosity.

"Well…"

_Flashback_

_Peyton walked into Jake's apartment and took a deep breath and she stood outside of his door. She missed Jake, she really did but now that he was back here she didn't want to trust him again if he was going to run off and break her heart once more. After he left, she confided in Lucas and she became so close to him that she confused her feelings and ruined a perfect friendship from it. Sure her and Brooke were trying now, but before Peyton was convinced she loved Lucas. She tried to push all of that past her and just focus on how he was here now and she needed to talk to him to lift some things off of her chest._

_She knocked on the door and waited until he answered it. The door opened and Peyton let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding._

"_Hey Jake." She said quietly and stared straight into his eyes. She saw love and fear, much like her own feelings right now._

"_Peyton…hey come on in." He said._

_Peyton walked into his apartment and looked around. It was so Jake. There were some basketball posters and pictures, pictures of Jenny and some music posters. But then she found something…something that made her heart melt. She had found a picture of her, Jake and Jenny on the day that they went on a walk to the park. She picked up the picture and felt tears coming. She didn't want to cry in front of him, she was strong and she needed to be strong especially now._

_Jake looked at Peyton and realized what she was holding. He had kept that picture for the longest time. It was the only reason he would come back to Tree Hill._

"_Peyton…" Jake began._

"_Why did you come back?" She asked harshly. She didn't mean to sound mean, but this anger washed over her._

"_I wanted to see you." He replied._

"_Now? After all this time? Jake, there has to be another reason." She said._

"_There isn't." He said simply._

"_Liar." She said. She still loved him, so much that it now hurt. She hadn't seen him in so long and now that she was standing in his apartment, staring at him she couldn't take it. _

"_Peyton, believe me I came back because I found Jenny and this was the only place I wanted to be. I wanted to be with you Peyton. I meant what I said before I left." He answered truthfully._

"_How long are you staying?" Peyton managed to choke out. She remembered the words he had said before he left and she now couldn't get them out of her head._

"_For good." He said._

_Peyton laughed and then turned serious._

"_I've heard that too many times that now, I just block it out." She said still looking in his eyes._

_Jake took a step closer to her._

"_Peyton please listen to me, don't block me out." He pleaded._

"_Block you out? Jake you've never been blocked out by me! I've always loved you! And now, now you're back again and I still feel that way! When you left my feelings were mixed and I ruined a perfectly great friendship!" She yelled with tears falling freely from her eyes._

_Jake looked confused, he had no idea what she had been through after he left._

"_Peyton what…what are you talking about?" He asked trying to get through to her._

"_I said I was in love with Lucas! I told Brooke that at Nathan and Haley's wedding and then she slapped me! You know why? Because I kissed him in the school shooting. Yeah! I was shot in the leg Jake. And Lucas came to save me. I said that I loved him to Brooke and to him just recently. But then, then I realized who I really loved. You! It took me so long to realize it but it was always you! But it was too late to tell anyone that because I had already ruined just about everything. My friendship with Brooke, Brooke's relationship with Lucas, I just…why couldn't you be there for me Jake?" She stopped yelling halfway through her speech. She was now in fits of anger and tears. _

_Jake hugged her and hoped she didn't try and get away. She didn't, she accepted the hug and sobbed in his shoulder. He loved holding her, he wanted to be the one to save her. But he wasn't, he wasn't there for her and now he was paying for it. Maybe she wouldn't let him back in her life, he was sure as hell going to try. _

"_I'm sorry." He whispered in her hair. He loved her hair it always had a smell of kiwi, her favorite fruit. She never told anyone that except for him. _

"_But… you still did it. You still went away and broke my heart again. How do I know that you won't do that now?" She asked still holding him and crying in his shoulder._

"_Because I want to be here for you Peyton. I'm ready now, I'm so ready that it hurts. I won't leave you again Peyton and I know I sound like a broken record but I'm serious. I have all that I need. I have Jenny…and if you'll let me I'd love to have you too." He whispered into her hair once again, soaking in the kiwi scent._

_Peyton slightly moved back and looked into his eyes. She now saw love, fear, and honesty. She knew that she would have to take time to forgive him fully, but for now, she knew he wouldn't leave. She felt so much better to get all of those tears out and those feelings that she had been confused about, or just hiding for so long._

_Jake looked at her still holding her waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her hard, but passionate and she returned the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they moved around the apartment, never breaking the kiss. Jake wanted to go to the couch but instead he ended up tripping on the side of it. He fell to the floor and looked up at a now, hysterically laughing Peyton. _

"_You know, laughing at your boyfriend isn't a good thing." He said._

"_Who said you were my boyfriend?" She asked but then laughed at how serious Jake's face looked. He saw her laugh and knew she wasn't serious._

"_Ooh you come here!" He said and smiled as he pulled her on the ground with him. She fell laughing as their lips touched once again._

_Peyton pulled away seriously for a second._

"_But, I do want to take it slow." She said seriously._

"_I agree." He said and kissed her once again. She smiled at how understanding he was._

_And for once in a long time, Peyton was finally happy and sure that things were going to be okay._

_End of Flashback_

"Were doing great." Peyton said not being able to stop the smile that was forming.

Haley saw the glow back on Peyton's face and she missed it.

"So you guys are taking it slow?" Haley asked.

"Yeah about that…" Peyton began.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer!" Haley yelled.

"I know I know but whenever we say were taking it slow things…happen." Peyton said.

Haley laughed.

"Uh huh."

"Hey! Okay we were just in the moment and we kind of…forgot about taking it slow." Peyton defended.

Just then the bell rang in the café and Jake walked through the door.

"Hey Jake." Haley greeted with a knowing smile.

"She knows doesn't she?" He asked.

Peyton laughed and nodded. Jake returned the smile and kissed Peyton softly on the lips and sat down next to her.

"Okay, enough about us, tell us about Tric again." Peyton said blushing.

"Well I was going to try and get Brooke to talk to Lucas." Haley said.

"Okay, and where do we play in?" Jake asked.

Jake was filled in about the story from Peyton just yesterday. He didn't understand really why Brooke and Lucas broke up in the first place, but he wanted to help get them back together.

"Well I was thinking that Peyton, you could announce Jimmy Eat World since you got them to play there again and since that's the only band Brooke knows. That was the only band she would go there for." Haley explained.

Peyton remembered what Brooke had once told her. Brooke said that Jimmy Eat World was the band playing while Brooke thought that Lucas was interested in her, which was true. So she always thought of that song as a good luck charm. She knew that Brooke hoped it would work tonight.

"Haley, the only reason Brooke went for that song was because it was a song special to her and Lucas." Peyton said.

Haley now understood. Jimmy Eat World wasn't just a band to Brooke, it was love. It was the song that reminded her of the best time of her life. And now she knew that it was the song she wanted Brooke to remember at Tric tonight. If Brooke could just remember the way she felt, everything would be better.

"Okay, then let's use it." Haley suggested.

"So, you want me to tell them to sing that song?" Peyton asked.

"Well, yeah. But we need to get Brooke and Lucas to talk to each other so maybe the song will do that if we have them stand next to each other."

"But won't they just walk away?" Jake asked.

"Maybe, but then I guess that's up to us to make them listen." Haley said and all of them nodded.

Haley didn't know how the plan was going to turn out. There was more to the plan of course, but she needed to think it through. She wanted the night to be perfect…for all of them. Jake and Peyton, her and Nathan, and especially Brooke and Lucas. This was the only way Haley knew to get them to almost perfect, so she was going to try her hardest to make it work.

"Jake and I will go by Tric now to ask them if they could sing the song. Then we'll swing by here to get you and Brooke. Deal?" Peyton asked.

Haley smiled.

"Deal."

* * *

--Review! 


	13. Wind It Up

Okay guys sorry for the long wait! This is the second to last chapter of this story which means it's ending really soon! I'll try to have the last chapter up this weekend. I'm sad to see this story end ( Enjoy Chapter 13!

Chapter 13

It was Friday, and Brooke was getting ready to go to Tric. She wanted to go, but it just wasn't the same. She didn't want to get drunk and go home with some random guy. She just wanted to be…with Lucas. There, she said it. She had admitted it. It took her a long time but now she was for sure about it. No doubts, no regrets, she wanted him. All of him, forever and ever. She didn't know how she was going to even tell him that or if she was going to tell him that but she knew that if she didn't admit it, it would be nagging at her forever. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when Haley came bursting through her bedroom door.

"Alright Tigger, let's battle that closet!" Haley exclaimed and walked over to Brooke's large, walk in closet.

Haley then pulled out a pink tank top that was cut low, and had lace on it. Brooke looked at it and scrunched her nose.

"Haley, I'm not going to a birthday party I'm going to a club!" Brooke yelled.

Haley rolled her eyes and smiled. She then saw the perfect top for Brooke to wear, and she was sure Lucas would love it too. It was a black tank top cut low with some sparkle at the edges. She held it up to Brooke, who now, was smiling.

"Now tutor girl, that's a clubbing shirt!" She exclaimed happily.

Haley smiled triumphantly. Now she had to look for pants. She pulled out light colored jeans and Brooke once again, did not look happy.

"Hales! Are you trying to get me to look like the worst person there!" Brooke yelled.

"Oh yeah Brooke, I want you to look horrible tonight so no one talks to you. Does that sound like me?" Haley said sarcastically.

"Okay okay I believe you." Brooke said in defeat.

Haley then went back into the walk in closet and saw the perfect dark jeans that she hoped Brooke would like. She brought them out to Brooke and Brooke had a new face on.

"So, do you like it?" Haley asked when Brooke didn't answer.

Brooke nodded and smiled.

"Oh Hales I finally taught you how to dress hot!" Brooke exclaimed and went over to hug the now annoyed Haley.

Haley gave in and hugged her back, but only because Brooke gave her half of a compliment.

"Okay, well I'm ready, and you're ready so lets go meet up with Peyton and Jake." Haley said trying to drag Brooke out of the room that she had been in for the past hour and a half.

"Just a second!" Brooke called from inside of the bedroom.

"Come on Brooke we really need to get going! We could miss the band!" Haley said and she knew that stuck with her. Just then, a sexy, confident and beautiful Brooke Davis appeared in the doorway.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Brooke said excitedly as Haley laughed and was dragged by Brooke out the door.

* * *

Haley and Brooke went to the café to meet up with Peyton and Jake. Brooke saw them and immediately hugged Jake after seeing the smiling face that Peyton had on.

"So Jake, turns out you didn't mess up like I thought you would." Brooke said and smiled.

Jake laughed.

"You know, I just kept picturing you coming after me, so I figured, I should try not to mess it up this time." He said.

"Brooke! You actually said that?" Peyton asked.

"Well I had to make sure he wasn't going to leave again!" She yelled.

Peyton was at first annoyed, but then she realized that Brooke was just being a great friend. She smiled and went over and hugged Brooke.

Haley checked the time; they still didn't need to be at Tric for another hour. She then thought of something they could all do.

"Okay well you guys, were still early. Let's do something before we go." Haley said.

"Shopping?" Brooke asked hopefully.

Peyton, Jake, and Haley groaned.

"No Brooke, no more shopping. We went out all day just to find you an outfit to wear for today…and you didn't even wear it!" Haley exclaimed.

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Okay, okay fine. But what do you guys want to do then?" Brooke asked.

"I think I have an idea…" Haley said and led them to a little bar just across the street from the café.

When they walked in, Brooke remembered her night here with Lucas, and how they had so much fun. Her heart broke just thinking about the memory because shortly after, she found out he was sneaking around with Peyton. She then looked around the room at all the guys and more memories came back to her. She would come here to get drunk whenever she had a problem or just if she wanted to. She didn't want to do that tonight.

"Hey Brooke were going to play some pool you in?" Jake asked.

Brooke smiled. She could kick all of their butts in just an hour at pool.

"Jagelski did you even have to ask?" Brooke said and skipped over to the pool table.

Jake laughed and walked over with her.

"Okay, I'm going to get a few drinks." Peyton said. "Brooke, do you want anything?"

Brooke thought about it. She didn't want to be piss drunk at Tric and have some random guy take her home.

"Uh, no thanks I think I'm going to sit this one out tonight." She replied and went back to fiddling with the pool stick.

Peyton smiled and nodded. She was glad Brooke refused to drink. She hated seeing her friend run to the bar for her problems.

While Peyton was gone, Brooke, Haley, and Jake decided the teams.

"Two against two." Brooke declared.

"I call Peyton!" Jake yelled.

Brooke laughed.

"Sorry guys, but Peyton and me have always been pool buddies."

Jake looked a little disappointed until Haley came around.

"That's okay Brooke, you'll just have to deal with losing then." Haley said and laughed while she watched Brooke's serious face turn into a smirk.

Peyton returned with the drinks and saw that Brooke was on her team. Brooke wanted to repair the friendship that was lost and she thought this was a good way to do it. And, they really had always been pool buddies even though, Brooke was the one that played pool most of the time.

Jake looked at Peyton, like he wanted to switch. He liked Haley, but he loved Peyton.

"Sorry Jake, hoes over bros." Peyton said and walked on the other side of the table with Brooke. Brooke smiled.

"Alright let's get to playing!" Brook announced and set up the balls in the triangle.

Haley and Jake laughed while Peyton cheered her on and helped her set up.

Brooke took the first turn, then Haley, then Peyton, and finally Jake.

"Watch this, Jagelski." Brooke yelled, as she got ready to hit another ball into to hole. It was halfway through the game and Brooke and Peyton were winning.

"Yes!" Brooke screamed as another ball fell into the hole.

"Lucky shot!" He exclaimed, not wanting to admit he was getting beat by a girl and his current girlfriend.

Her and Peyton slapped high fives and then did a little victory dance. Peyton then walked over to Jake.

"Sorry sweetie, but she got you." Peyton said and laughed. At first he looked hurt but then he smiled and pulled her into a kiss. The music was blaring and they kept on dancing. Pretty soon, everyone was forgetting about the game and just dancing. But Haley stopped when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked laughing.

"Hales, where are you?" Lucas asked.

Haley straightened up and looked now worried. She forgot about the time!

"We'll be right there!" Haley yelled and slapped her cell phone shut.

She turned around and tapped everyone.

"We have to go!" She yelled as she pushed everyone out of the bar. They all looked at her, confused, but ran with her none the less.

* * *

They arrived at Tric and were scrambling up the stairs with Haley in the lead, followed by Jake, Peyton, and then finally Brooke.

_I've got a funny little feeling_

_my arms are shaking like a lightening rod, yeah_

_I cannonball right through the ceiling_

_and sink my teeth in till the feelings gone, yeah_

Everyone but Brooke knew about the plan, which was why they were scrambling. They hoped that Jimmy Eat World didn't already play the song they wanted and ran faster. Brooke couldn't keep up and was confused to why everyone was hurrying.

"Jeez you guys so what if were a little late I mean it's not like…" Brooke began but stopped once she reached the top step. There stood Lucas. And the song 'Work' by Jimmy Eat World had just begun.

-Funny Little Feeling-Rock 'N' Roll Soldiers

* * *

--Please hit the tiny button and review! 


	14. Work

Okay well here it is! The last chapter of Over My Head! It has been so much fun to write this story and I really hope you enjoyed it! It's sad to see it ending though ( But good news is that I have a new story on the way! It's called 'Friends with No Benefits'. Here's a summary! 

'Friends With No Benefits'

Summary: Brooke and Lucas are finally becoming friends and they stay friends…but for how long? When Brooke gets involved with a new guy will feelings resurface or will Lucas stay with Peyton? 

Okay well here is Chapter 14 the final chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 14 

_**If you only once would let me  
Only just one time**_

Brooke took one look at Lucas and rolled her eyes. She still didn't want to talk to him and hear that he was sorry. She knew she wanted to be with him, but she didn't want things like last time and she wasn't sure if she should give it another try.

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a cold stare.

"Haley invited me." He replied.

"Good, then go and talk to her." She said and started to walk away but Lucas was fast and caught her arm.

"Brooke we need to talk about this." He said looking into her eyes.

"Are you sure? Because I think avoiding it is the best thing for it now." Brooke said trying to break free from his grip. It wasn't tight, but it was enough to hold her.

"Please Brooke." Lucas pleaded. "Give me a minute?"

**_Only just one time_**

Brooke rolled her eyes and sighed. She saw Haley and Nathan, and Peyton and Jake behind Lucas looking at her, telling her to talk to him. She decided to give him a chance, but only this chance because she was tired of giving him more.

"Fine. But this is it Lucas." She warned.

Lucas smiled a little. At least she was giving him a chance.

_**Then be happy with the consequence**_

They walked into the club and sat by the bar. It was Brooke's pick, and she wasn't drinking but she just liked the way the bars lit up at night. It comforted her.

_**With whatever's gonna happen tonight**_

"Brooke, you know I've messed up a lot and I'm not even going to go into that. And I know that I was a jerk when I didn't answer your question. I froze Brooke; I didn't know what to say or how to answer it. But when you didn't talk to me, the feeling I felt was so bad that I don't want to feel it ever again. It hurt Brooke; it hurt to not have you in my life. I never told you that though, I never told you I missed you. But I'm telling you now because you need to hear this…" Lucas said.

_**Don't think we're not serious When's it ever not**_

Brooke opened her mouth to say something but quickly closed it, sensing how serious he was.

"I missed you so much when you broke up with me. It came as a surprise for me and I didn't know how to deal with the pain, with all of the hurt I was feeling because I missed you so much. I felt like I needed someone to talk to, someone that would listen… and that person happened to be Peyton. We became really close after we broke up. But you asked me to the banquet and I went. I went because I wanted to. I had fun too, but at the end of the night I felt weird. I felt like maybe we were rushing things and that we shouldn't being doing this. I guess you sensed it too because you agreed. After I left your house I went to Peyton's. She told me she loved me but I told her that I only loved her as a friend. I'm sorry I didn't tell you but really I wasn't supposed to. We weren't going out and I didn't want to tell you that even though we were friends. And then we started sneaking around. We didn't mean for it to happen but it did. And you know what? I don't regret it. I don't regret one minute that we spent together in the janitor's closet, the girl's bathroom, which by the way I would only go in with you, the library, and every other place we spent together. I knew it from the beginning though Brooke, I knew that my feelings would resurface and I would be falling for you again. And that happened Brooke. I know it happened to you too and I know you're scared, but you have no reason to be. I'm not going to leave you because every night after we would be together I would picture you being the one I would wake up next to in the morning. And it was you who I want to be with going through life's obstacles. All of that I want with you. It's you Brooke…it always has been. You've always been the one I love." Lucas finished and he continued staring in Brooke's eyes, looking for some kind of emotion.

Brooke stood there, speechless.

"You, you love me?" She asked.

_**The love we make is give and it's take  
I'm game to play along**_

"Yes." He said quietly. "And I know you're scared that I'll go back to Peyton but…"

"Lucas, I'm not afraid that you're going to go back to Peyton!" Brooke yelled.

_**All I can say**_

Now Lucas was confused.

_**I shouldn't say Can we take a ride?**_

"You're not?" He asked.

"No! I'm afraid that you only want to be with me for my body!" She exclaimed.

"Brooke how could you…"

"Think that?" She finished. "It's easy. When we were sneaking around you paid more attention to me then when we were really going out. It's like you want what you can't have!"

_**Get out of this place  
While we still have time**_

"Brooke I…" He began but didn't really have an answer. The only thing he knew was that he loved her for her, not her body.

Brooke, realizing this, yelled to the bar tender "Give me a beer."

The bar tender handed it to her and Brooke poured it all over Lucas.

She smiled and began to walk away.

* * *

_**oh oh, oh oh oh**_**_  
_**_**oh oh, oh oh oh**_

Meanwhile, Haley, Nathan, Peyton, and Jake were all looking over at them wondering what was going on. They saw Brooke pour the beer on Lucas.

_**All the best DJs are saving**_**_  
_**_**Their slowest song for last**_

Haley gasped.

Peyton looked horrified.

Nathan immediately said 'ouch!'

Jake scrunched his face and 'Ooh' escaped his mouth.

Nathan and Jake turned around, not being able to see this while Haley and Peyton stayed alert. They told the bar tender to give them two more tequilas.

* * *

Brooke was about to walk away when a dripping wet Lucas pulled her back.

"Brooke you want to know how I know I love you for you and not your body?" He said angrily.

_**When the dance is through**_**_  
_**_**Its me and you**_**_  
_**_**Come on would it really be so bad?**_

Brooke nodded.

_**The things we think might be the same**_

"It's because I've been with you three times with three breakup's in between and yet, I still come back! You wanna know why? Because I can't picture life without you! I can't picture going to school everyday and not talking to you. And college, oh man college I couldn't even think about not talking to you or not hearing you're voice everyday. I want you Brooke, all of you and I know I never opened up to you before, but I am now. I'm ready for all of you." He said still holding her arm.

_**But I won't fight for more**_**_  
_**_**Its just not me to wear it on my sleeve**_**_  
_**_**Count on that for sure**_

Brooke had tears in her eyes. That's all she ever wanted. She just wanted to hear those words. _'I want you Brooke, all of you.' _were ringing in her head. She would be stupid to let him go. He was ready to let her in and she was seriously considering shutting him out?

Brooke smiled and Lucas returned it. Brooke looked down at her feet and looked back up again.

_**All I can say**_**_  
_**_**I shouldn't say**_

"I…" She began but was silenced by a kiss.

_**Can we take a ride?**_**_  
_**_**Get out of this place **_**_  
_**_**While we still have time**_

She smiled and put her arms around his neck. His hands were on her lower back, just holding her close. It was a soft kiss, and they both pulled away, their eyes closed. When they opened them, they heard their friends cheering.

_**You want to take a ride?**_

Haley yelled 'Finally!' and whistled.

Peyton yelled 'Get a room!' and laughed.

Nathan yelled 'You go dude!' and clapped.

Jake yelled 'Alright Lucas!' and put his arm around Peyton and kissed her.

_**Get out of this place**_**_  
_**_**While we still have time**_

Nathan went over by Haley and sat down next to her.

"Everything's going to be okay isn't it?" He asked her.

_**Yeah - We still have time**_

She smiled and nodded.

_**oh oh (ahhhhhhhh)**_**_  
_**_**oh oh (ahhhhhhhh)**_**_  
_**_**oh oh (ahhhhhhhh)**_**_  
_**_**oh oh (ahhhhhhhh)**_

"Everything's going to be perfect." Nathan smiled and they kissed.

Brooke and Lucas laughed at their friends and stared back at each other.

"This is our song." Brooke said.

_**Can't say I was never wrong**_**_  
_**_**But some blame rests on you**_**_  
_**_**Work and play they're never okay**_**_  
_**_**To mix the way we do**_

"We always did say that it would bring us back together." He said and laughed. Brooke laughed too but then turned serious.

"Lucas, whatever happens when high school ends, promise me that we'll stick it out together."

"I can definitely promise you that Brooke Davis." He said and kissed her forehead.

_**All I can say **_**_  
_**_**I shouldn't say**_

_**Can we take a ride?**_

_**Get out of this place**_

"Good, because I'm not letting you go again." She said and pulled him in for a kiss. They broke apart and joined their friends, Brooke telling the girls how they got back together and Lucas getting a 'congratulations' by the guys. Brooke then yelled at the bar tender for a round of drinks. They all laughed and raised their glasses for a toast.

_**While we still have time**_**_  
_**_**You want to take a ride?**_**_  
_**_**Get out of this place**_**_  
_**_**While we still have time**_**_  
_**_**We still have time**_

"To whatever happens to us, that we will always stick together!" Brooke yelled and they all yelled a 'deal'. They turned and heard Jimmy Eat World say there was one last song they were going to play. Peyton yelled for everyone to get up and start dancing. They screamed and ran into the big crowd. Brooke and Lucas, Peyton and Jake, and Haley and Nathan. They all kissed one last time before dancing the night away. Whatever that would come their way, they would survive. They've been through so much before and they're still friends, rough patches and all. Haley was having a baby with Nathan, Peyton and Jake were starting a life together with Jenny, and Brooke and Lucas were finally back together for good. Yeah, Tree Hill has its drama but in the end, everything fits. Like they say, people who are meant for each other will always find each other in the end.

_**oh oh, oh oh oh**_**_  
_**_**oh oh, oh**_

_**Jimmy Eat World-Work**_

_The End_

* * *

Okay well there it is! The 'Over My Head' story is now done and finished! I hope you guys liked it! I wanted to thank you to all who reviewed and read every chapter that I posted. I really appreciate it! I hope you read my new story too! Please leave a review! 


End file.
